The Braddock Family
by Pinklover98
Summary: Sequel to Jules' secrets. Chapter 14 up now! More on Aiden and Sadie in the next few chapters :) Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

The Braddock Family

**Authors note: Hi! So I know I said that I wouldn't be updating for a while but this chapter came into my head and I had to write it down and post it! This story is going to be a sequel to Jules' Secrets, it is set about a year after the last chapter and Sadie will be in this story. I have also decided not to write a sequel to Missing because not many people reviewed on the story and I can't think of any ideas for it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of the characters only the characters I have made up :)**

**Anyway enough from me on with the story!**

Julianna Braddock ran into the bathroom again, clutching the toilet and emptying out the contents of her stomach. Sam knelt down beside her, rubbing her back and holding her hair back, whispering soothing things in her ear at the same time. When she had finally finished she leant back into Sam's embrace. He kissed her head and then handed her a glass of water. She got up slowly and brushed her teeth before making her way back into the bedroom with Sam close behind her. Once they were back in bed, Sam wrapped his arms around Jules' waist.  
"You ok Baby?" He whispered. Jules nodded in reply.  
"Sam..." She started turning to face him. He nodded for her to continue "You know I said that I thought it was just a stomach bug?" She asked, again Sam nodded "Well I don't think it is..." She trailed off and placed her head against his chest closing her eyes.  
"What?" Sam asked, confused by what Jules had just said "What do you mean?" He rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a comforting way. Jules lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes, "I think I might be pregnant." She whispered. Sam's eyes widened before he broke out into a grin.  
"Pregnant?!" He asked, clearly excited  
"Yeah!" Said Jules laughing at his excitement.  
Suddenly they heard crying coming from Aiden's room. Jules jumped out of bed and made her way quickly to Aiden's room, Sam close behind. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he was ok but was sitting in his bed crying. She went up to him and picked him up, cuddling him.  
"Sshh, it's ok Baby, Mummy's here now, you're safe," she whispered rocking him gently. Sam picked his cup of water up off the side and gave it to him. Aiden took it and slowly began to calm down. Once he was completely calm again Jules sat down on the bed with him on her lap. Sam knelt down in front of them "What's wrong Buddy?" He asked Aiden.  
"Bad dream." He muttered reaching out to Sam. Sam picked him up and placed him on his lap. As it was quite early in the morning still, Aiden's eyelids began to droop and Sam put him back into his bed, both him and Jules kissing him on the forehead before making their way back to their bedroom. They were both asleep in minutes.

When Jules woke up a few hours later, Sam's side of the bed was empty. She got up and walked out if the room and onto the landing. Downstairs she could hear a kids programme and Aiden was singing along. She walked downstairs kissing Aiden on the head before carrying on into the kitchen where she found Sam. She heard tiny footsteps behind her and she turned around to see Aiden following her.  
"Hi Mummy!" He said smiling up at her and lifting his arms in the air indicating that he wanted to be picked up. "Hi Aidy," she said picking him up and taking him into the kitchen with her. She put him onto one of the chairs before going up to Sam and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hi," she mumbled into his back, feeling his body vibrate as he laughed, causing her to laugh too. He turned around and hugged her properly.  
"You left my all alone in bed," she pouted. Sam laughed again.  
"Sorry babe but Aiden woke up and wanted some milk and we didn't have any so we made a quick trip to the shop to get some. I got you a few things as well." Said Sam  
"Like what?" Asked Jules. Sam handed her a shopping bag that was on the side. He then gave her a plate of pancakes (her favourite) and a mango smoothie. She accepted them gratefully and sat down to have her breakfast.  
"Mummy, Daddy said that if you say we can, we can go to the park today!" Said Aiden "Can we Mummy? Please?"  
"Course we can Bud," said Jules "but Mummy will need to get ready first!" She said laughing as Aiden raced towards the door. Hearing this, Aiden went back into the living room and started watching TV again. Jules opened the bag that Sam had given her, finding some pregnancy tests inside. She smiled up at Sam.  
"I'm gonna go and get ready now so I'll take them while I'm upstairs ok?" Said Jules kissing Sam on the lips before making her way upstairs.

She came down a little while later and they all went to the park. When they got there, Aiden ran towards the slide and started playing on it. Sam and Jules walked together holding hands, both of them keeping a close eye on Aiden.  
"So I took those tests..." Started Jules  
"Yeah?" Asked Sam. Jules nodded before continuing "They were all positive!" She said grinning at Sam "we're having another baby!" Sam engulfed her in a hug. "I'm going to book an appointment with my doctor for after our shifts tomorrow to confirm it." Sam nodded, also grinning before they sat down on the grass, not far away from where Aiden was playing.

**AN: So I hope you liked this chapter! Please please please review so that I know you guys are reading this story and want me to continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hi everyone! Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting and following! And also thank you so much to gholtlarmywivesflashpointlover for giving me the idea for this chapter and for her support :) And thank you Frenchreader for saying I'm an amazing writer, I really appreciate it :)  
I also don't know anything about doctors appointments when you are pregnant so yeah I kinda made it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of its characters.**

Jules and Sam sat in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for Jules' name to be called. The doctor then came out of her office.  
"Jules Braddock?" She called. Jules and Sam stood up and followed the doctor into her office.  
"Hi Jules, how are you?" Asked the doctor as Sam and Jules entered the room.  
"I'm good thanks," said Jules.  
"Good. Firstly, how far along do you think you are?" Asked the doctor.  
"I think I'm about a month along" said Jules glancing at Sam.  
"Ok, good. Now can you just step onto the scales for me please?" Jules nodded then stepped onto the scales.  
"Good.." Said the doctor nodding. "Could you take a seat for me while I take your blood pressure and draw some blood please?"  
Jules sat down on the bed and the doctor took her blood pressure and drew some blood.  
"Very good," she said "now I see from your files that you have a son, so this isn't your first pregnancy and you'll know what to do right?"  
"Yeah I do," said Jules  
"Ok, good. If you'd like to lie back we can take a look at your baby."  
Jules lay back, pulling her t-shirt up and reaching for Sam's hand. He squeezed it gently before kissing her lightly on the head and then taking a seat on the chair next to the bed. The doctor squirted some gel onto Jules stomach.  
"Ok from what I can see your baby is doing fine and I think your estimate on how far along you are seems about right... Oh hang on..." Said the doctor.  
"W-what's wrong?" Asked Jules turning and looking at Sam  
"Nothing's wrong!" Said the doctor, Sam and Jules both let out a sigh of relief.  
"What is it then?" Asked Sam  
"Well Mr and Mrs Braddock, it looks like you're having twins! Congratulations!"  
"Twins?!" Asked Jules, beaming.  
The doctor nodded, "I'll leave you two alone for a minute while I go and print off a prescription for some victims for you to take during your pregnancy and an image of the ultrasound and I'll get some leaflets for you as well." Said the doctor leaving the room. Sam picked up some paper towels off the side and began to help Jules wipe the gel off her stomach.  
"Twins!" He exclaimed laughing. Jules got off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. When they broke away she hugged him tightly.  
"I can't believe it!" She whispered "I'm so excited!" The doctor then re-entered the room. She gave Jules the prescription, the picture and the leaflets. "When you leave you'll need to make another appointment for in about a months time so just go and see the receptionist." Said the doctor shaking Jules and Sam's hands as they left the room, both of them thanking her as they went. They made an appointment with the receptionist as they left and then went to the chemist to pick up the vitamins. Once they had done that, they made their way home.

When they arrived home they found Winnie and Spike watching TV with Aiden. As soon as he heard the door open Aiden ran up to Jules and Sam hugging them both.  
"Hey buddy," said Sam picking him up "did you had a good time with Uncle Spike and Auntie Winnie?"  
"Yeah!" Shouted Aiden wiggling in Sam's arms indicating he wanted to get down. Sam put him back on the floor and he ran off to watch TV again.  
"So how'd it go?" Asked Spike  
"Great!" Said Jules pulling an image of the ultrasound that the doctor had printed off out of her bag to show them.  
"We're having twins!" She exclaimed. Spike and Winnie hugged them both.  
"That's great you guys! Congrats!" Said Winnie. They both then said goodbye to Aiden and left. Jules and Sam then made their way into the living room as well. They sat down beside Aiden and Jules started talking, "Aiden, Mummy and Daddy need to talk to you about something," she started. Aiden turned and looked up at her "Yeah?" he said.  
"Well you know Mummy and Daddy went to see the doctor today?" she asked and he nodded so she continued "Well the doctor told us that we are going to have a baby. Two actually, you're going to be a big brother Aiden!" "Babies?" Asked Aiden grinning  
"Yeah babies!" Sam repeated showing Aiden the picture "that's your little brothers or sisters there." he said pointing to the picture.  
"Where are they?" asked Aiden confused.  
"They're in Mummy's tummy," explained Jules.  
"In here?" he asked putting his hand on Jules' stomach, Jules nodded "How did they get in there?" he asked turning to Sam.  
"They uh... um..." stuttered Sam  
"Magic!" exclaimed Jules hoping that would be a good enough explanation for Aiden.  
"Oh ok!" Said Aiden sitting back and watching the TV again. Jules and Sam looked at each other trying not to laugh. Jules then rested her head on Sam's shoulder and closed her eyes. The family then spent the rest of the day relaxing.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also again I want to say thanks to gholtlarmywivesflashpointlover for the twins idea, didn't say that at the start because I didn't want to spoil what happened in the chapter :)  
Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is a time skip to when Jules is three months pregnant so I hope you enjoy! **

***Team Picnic at the Braddock house***

The team were all sitting in Jules and Sam's back garden, chatting and laughing. Aiden and Izzy were playing together in the sandpit.

"My Mummy has two babies in her tummy!" Said Aiden suddenly.

"Really?!" Asked Izzy looking up. Aiden nodded his head "That's so cool!" Said Izzy

"Yeah!" Said Aiden "I'm gonna be a big brother!"

"I've got a big brother!" Said Izzy "He's the best big brother ever! I'm sure you will be one of the best big brothers too, just like Clark!" Aiden nodded grinning at the fact that he had been compared to Clark.

Later on, all of the team and their families (including Aiden and Izzy) were eating lunch, when Aiden shouted "My Mummy has two babies in her tummy!" Jules and Sam looked at each other, they hadn't even thought about how they were going to tell the team.

"You're pregnant Jules?" Asked Sarge. Jules nodded, not being able to think of the right thing to say.

"Two babies?" Asked Ed.

"Yeah." Said Jules

"We're having twins. We were gonna tell you guys, we just couldn't find the right moment but I guess Aiden did!" Finished Sam. The team all laughed and congratulated the couple, except for Spike and Winnie, who sat there grinning having congratulated Sam and Jules already. Ed picked up on their silence and the grins on their faces "You two know something about this?" He asked

"Maybe..." Said Winnie cryptically.

"We babysat Aiden whilst Jules and Sam went for a doctors appointment." Said Spike "and when they came back, they told us about the results."

Sam then pulled the ultrasound image out if his wallet and passed it round so that everyone could see.

"You know that now I know Jules, you're in the truck right?" Said Sarge

"Copy that Sarge." She said, placing a hand on her stomach, pleased that her and the babies would be safer now Sarge had put her in the truck; as much as she did like to be out there with the rest of the team, she didn't want to put hers or her babies lives in danger.

Once everyone had left and Aiden was in bed, Sam and Jules sat down on the sofa, Jules curled up against Sam's side, with Sam's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Well, at least we've told the team now." Said Jules "well Aiden really but that's besides the point!" Sam laughed and kissed her softly on the head

"I love you Jules," he whispered

"Love you too," she whispered back, yawning. Her eyelids slowly began to droop and noticing this, Sam picked her up bridal style and started carrying her upstairs.

"I can walk you know!" Whispered Jules, snuggling into Sam's chest at the same time. When they got to their bedroom, Sam put Jules gently down on the bed before going off to check that Aiden was asleep and ok. Satisfied that Aiden was ok, he made his way back into the bedroom and got into bed. He wrapped his arms around Jules waist and placed his hand softly on her stomach, rubbing it gently before he too fell asleep.

**AN: Shorter chapter this time but it was kind of just a filler with the teams reaction but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hi! So this is the next chapter and sorry if what I'm about to say confuses you. I just changed chapter 4 to chapter 5 and am having this chapter as chapter 4 instead to fit the story. I am also going to change chapter 5 a bit. So Jules is going to be 3 months pregnant in this chapter so it fits where I am going with the story. Sorry if I confused you but here are the next chapters :) **

**And thank you FPfanJAM4 for the idea for this chapter.**

Jules, Sam and Aiden were sitting in the back garden, enjoying the sun wen they heard a car pull up outside the house.

"Who's that?" Asked Jules as the person rang the door bell. Sam shrugged his shoulders but got up to answer the door. He opened the door to find two people that he didn't expect to be there.

"Mum, Dad..." He said "hi..."

"Oh Sammy it's so good to see you!" Gushed his mum pulling him in for a hug. When she let go, she noticed a shocked looking Jules and an excited Aiden standing behind Sam. Sam shook his Dad's hand before closing the door behind them and turning around. Aiden ran up to Sam's mum and hugged her legs.

"Hi Grandma!" He said as she picked him up.

"Hi Aiden, how are you?" She asked

"I good!" Said Aiden, reaching out to Sam's dad indicating that he wanted to be held by him. Sam's dad picked him up whilst Victoria (Sam's mum) went over and hugged Jules.

"Julianna! How are you feeling? We just had to come as soon as Nat told us you were pregnant."

"Right, yeah..." Said Jules hugging her back and shooting a glance at Sam who again shrugged his shoulders. When Victoria let go, Jules said "Sam, can we uh... talk please. Upstairs." Sam nodded, still not saying anything ad followed Jules up the stairs. Victoria and John (Sam's dad) went into the living room to play with Aiden.

Once in the bedroom, Jules closed the door.

"What are they soon here?!" She hissed at Sam, pregnancy hormones taking over "I have enough to worry about with a three year old son, a time consuming job and twins on the way! And now! Now your parents are here as well!" She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"I know," whispered Sam softly, rubbing her back "I'm sorry, if I knew they were coming to visit, I would have told you but they seem to do this a lot; just turning up out if the blue."

"I know, sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You're dealing with the same things as me." Replied Jules turning slightly and hugging Sam. After a while they went back downstairs.

At 9pm that evening, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Called Jules from the kitchen, making her way towards the door. She opened it to find her dad standing there.

"Dad!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed and waved at Sam and his parents who were standing behind Jules.

"Hey Jewel!" He said, still laughing. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and ushered him inside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he followed them into the living room

"Well, when you rang and told me you were pregnant again, I knew I had to come and see you guys. Obviously I wasn't the only person to think that!" He answered. They all laughed.

Later that night Jules woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach. She groaned and then turned towards Sam, pressing her face against his chest, trying to breathe through the pain. Sam wrapped his arms around her tighter in his sleep. Jules eventually drifted back off to sleep. She woke up in the morning still in pain.

"You ok Jules?" Asked Sam, noticing that she looked like she was in pain and kept rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just a small stomach ache that's all. I'm sure I'll be fine." She replied. Sam nodded, not completely convinced. They made their way downstairs where Aiden was playing with Jules' dad outside and Victoria and John were having breakfast. Jules went to get the washing out of the washing machine and Victoria followed her to help.

"Jules..." Whispered Victoria

"Yeah?" Said Jules turning around

"You're... you're bleeding..." Whispered Victoria, turning white. Jules looked down to find blood dripping down her legs and onto the floor.

"Wh-what's happening?" Stuttered Jules turning to the older women with tears in her eyes "Victoria what's going on? What's happening?"

"Stay here. I'll go get Sam." Commanded Victoria

"John go outside and get Joe and stay outside with Aiden, Sam come with me. NOW!" She shouted. Both men looked at each other confused but complied.

"Mum what's going on? What's wrong?" Asked Sam

"I think Jules might be having a miscarriage." She said quietly. Sam didn't say anything as they walked up to where Jules was standing.

"Sam..." Whispered Jules. Sam moved and engulfed Jules in a hug just as Joe walked in.

"Hey... What's happening? Jules?" Said Joe, standing there shocked.

"We need to take Jules to the hospital." Stated Sam, taking over "Mum, you and Dad stay here with Aiden, don't tell him what's going on, just tell him we'll be back soon. Joe, can you go and get some towels and then meet us by the car." Victoria and Joe nodded and did what Sam said whilst Sam picked Jules up and carried her towards the car. "Sam I'm scared." Whispered Jules

"I know Baby, I know. Everything's going to be ok."

***At the hospital* **

Jules was lying on a hospital bed, crying silently that the babies were ok, with Sam sitting on one side if her and Joe sitting on the other, both holding her hands. The doctor then entered the room, pale faced.

"Mrs Braddock," she started "I'm afraid that it looks like you have had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry. I have to do an ultrasound to be certain though, as long as that's ok with you." Jules nodded, not having said anything since they had left the house. She rolled up her t-shirt so that the doctor could do the ultrasound. The doctor murmured something to herself before leaving the room and then returning a few seconds later with an older doctor. They murmured incomprehensible words to each other before the older nurse left the room again. Jules finally spoke and said "So, what's happened?"

"Well, it looks as though you unfortunately lost one of your babies but the other seems perfectly fine and healthy, would you like to hear it's heartbeat?" Said the doctor. Jules nodded, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Sam wiped them away and kissed her quickly on the lips before the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room. Hearing the heartbeat caused Jules to cry even more. Sam squeezed her hand and Joe kissed her on the forehead, both with tears in their eyes.

Jules was released from hospital later that day and as soon as she got home she went straight upstairs and got into bed, cocooning herself in the covers. Victoria came up to see her a few hours after they had arrived back home and just sat with Jules while she cried.

For a while Jules just stayed in bed, only getting up for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Aiden would come up and see her when he came home from nursery everyday and snuggle up in bed with her jut telling her about his day. Almost a month after having the miscarriage, Jules realised that although it still hurt and probably would for a while longer, she had a child to look after as well as herself and the baby inside of her. She started getting back into her old routine and laughing and smiling along with everybody else although Sam could tell it was just an act.

**AN: So! Very dramatic and sad! Sorry to everyone who wanted Sam and Jules to have twins (please don't hate me!) but I thought it would be a good idea to add some drama to the story and if you guys want me to, I'll write a story where they have twins, just PM me or review if you do :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hi everyone! So this was actually chapter 4 but I've changed it to chapter 5 and chapter 4 is new (which you will understand if you read the previous chapter but you won't understand this chapter if you haven't!) This chapter has been changed but Jules is still 5 months pregnant, so please read both chapters and review again! Thanks :)**

Jules awoke at 5:30am, being a light sleeper she had heard the little thump as Aiden jumped out of bed and then the patter of his feet as he made his way down the hallway. She turned onto her back and looked over to Sam's side of the bed but found it empty, 'Of course! He's at work!' She thought to herself. She turned back onto her side as she heard the door open slowly and saw a small figure in the doorway.

"Mama," whispered Aiden clutching his teddy bear to his chest.

"Hi baby," said Jules "you ok?" Aiden shook his head and made his way towards the bed. Jules sat up and picked Aiden up, putting him on her lap.

"What's wrong buddy?" She whispered

"I can't sleep." Replied Aiden leaning into Jules and putting his thumb in his mouth. Jules nodded before lying back down with Aiden curled up next to her. They lay there like that for a while before Jules heard Aiden's breathing even out, a sure sign that he was asleep. Knowing this she let sleep take over.

Jules woke up a few hours later with Aiden still next to her but he was awake. He had his hand on Jules' stomach bed was smiling as the baby kicked. He giggled as it kicked harder than before. Jules watched this for a few more minutes before kissing Aiden on the head, indicating that she was awake.

"Hi Mummy!" He said looking up "the baby is kicking!" He grinned up at Jules

"I know!" Said Jules laughing "I can feel it!" Aiden giggled again.

"How about we have a Mummy and Aiden day?" She asked

"Yeah!" Shouted Aiden getting up and running into his room to get ready.

"Breakfast first!" Called Jules, laughing, getting up and making her way downstairs. She made her way into the kitchen, making some breakfast for her and Aiden. Aiden ran into the kitchen, fully dressed but with his t-shirt on backwards. Jules laughed and took the top off him, putting it back on the right way round.

"Silly billy!" She laughed, picking him up and putting him on one of the chairs and placing his breakfast in front of him. She sat down next to him to eat her breakfast, "So what do you want to do today Aidy?" She asked

"Park!" Aiden shouted

"Park it is!" Said Jules "how about we go to the park in as soon as Mummy's dressed and then we can meet up with Daddy for lunch? You like the sound of that?" Aiden nodded in reply.

Half an hour later Jules and Aiden were at the park. Aiden played on the swings first, with Jules pushing him.

"Higher Mummy! Higher!" He shouted

"I think that's high enough!" Replied Jules. Next he played on the slide before taking this football off Jules and running around kicking it around whilst Jules sat on the grass watching. She got out her phone and texted Sam knowing that he would be off shift soon and would be able to meet them for lunch.

An hour later Jules and Aiden are sitting in an Italian restaurant waiting for Sam to arrive. Aiden spots him first and before Jules can stop him, jumps off the chair and runs towards Sam.

"Daddy!" He shouts as Sam picks him up, laughing.

"Hey buddy! You miss me?" Asked Sam making his way over to the table where Jules was sitting.

"Uh huh." Said Aiden nodding.

"Hey," Sam says to Jules, putting Aiden back in the chair and kissing Jules softly before taking a seat. "You have a good day?"

"Yeah we had a great day, didn't we Aiden? We.."

"We went to the park and played on the swings and the slide and I played with my football!" Interrupted Aiden

"Yeah, what Aiden said!" Said Jules laughing. The waiter then came over to take their orders. Once Aiden had began eating, Sam took Jules' hand in his.

"How you feeling?" He asked quietly, concern in his eyes.

"Better," she whispered back "I had fun with Aiden today and I was so busy I didn't really think about it which is good I guess." Sam nodded before kissing her quickly and then turning to help Aiden.

After lunch, they went home. Sam and Aiden played in the garden whilst Jules lay on the sun bed watching them. She put her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick. Sam and Aiden then came over and sat with Jules. Sam placed his hand on top of Jules' smiling at her.

"I felt the baby kick today Daddy!" Said Aiden "it felt funny!"

"Wow!" Said Sam "are you excited about being a big brother?"

"Yeah!" Shouted Aiden before running off to go and play again.

A few hours later Spike and Winnie turned up. Winnie sat down with Jules on the sun beds while Sam, Aiden and Spike played with Aiden's football. "So how are you?" Winnie asked Jules.

"Yeah, good, a lot better than before, you?" Replied Jules

"Good, I'm glad. The team told me to say hi to you. And yeah, I'm good, not too many hot calls today which was good."

Aiden then came running over to Jules and Winnie. "Daddy and Uncle Spike are gonna blow up the paddling pool for me!" He shouted

"Wow! You are a lucky boy aren't you?" Said Jules. Aiden nodded before running off to find Sam and Spike.

"This is gonna be entertaining!" said Winnie laughing.

After blowing the pool up (which took a long time!) Sam got the hose pipe and started filling up the pool. Aiden picked the hose pipe up and moved it so that it was no longer in the pool but pointed at Sam and Spike. They immediately got soaked. After a while of spraying his Dad and uncle, Aiden decided that he was bored and went to sit with Jules and Winnie who were trying to stop laughing after seeing their husbands get attacked by a three year old.

"Well done Aiden!" Said Winnie laughing. Once the pool was full, Aiden got in and started playing. Sam and Spike went and sat with Jules and Winnie trying to dry themselves off.

"Ok that was hilarious!" Said Jules laughing properly for the first time in ages.

"For you maybe but not for us!" Said Spike, trying not to laugh.

**AN: That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please please please review on both chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors note: Next Chapter! (Jules is 7 months pregnant in this chapter :)) Enjoy :)**

Jules and Sam were lying in bed, neither asleep, they both had too much on their minds. Jules carefully unwrapped Sam's arm from her waist and carefully got out of bed, thinking that Sam was asleep.  
"Where are you going?" He whispered, siting up in bed as Jules tiptoed towards the door. She slowly turned, "Just to get a glass of water, I'll be back in a minute, go back to sleep." Sam nodded but as soon as she had left the room he turned on the bedside light. He moved into a comfortable sitting position to wait for Jules to return. She had been so distant recently, less than before, but she was still worrying him. He could she that underneath her fake cheeriness, was hurt. He couldn't stand to see her hurting so much. He needed to get her to realise that the miscarriage was not her fault at all. Jules re-entered the room, carrying a glass of water.  
"I thought I told you to go back to sleep." She whispered across the room as she made her way to the bed.  
"We need to talk Jules," he started as she sat down on the bed.  
"About?" She asked leaning against the headboard and putting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her shoulders.  
"The miscarriage," he whispered almost inaudibly. He felt her tense and began to rub her arm in an attempt to calm her.  
"It's not your fault Jules, it's no ones fault. It's just a horrible thing that happens. It was just really unfortunate that it happened to us. And I'm not saying that we need to forget about the baby we lost, but we need to focus on you and the baby, ok?" Jules nodded, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Sam wiped them away and kissed her passionately. Feeling the baby kick, Jules took Sam's hand and put it on her stomach, they smiled at each other.

When Jules woke up in the morning Sam's arm was around her waist again and she could hear faint chattering coming from Aiden's room. She smiled to herself before slipping out of bed and tiptoeing into the hallway. She stood at the door of Aiden's room, watching him play with his plastic toy animals.  
"Roar!" He said, pretending to be a lion. Jules smiled again and rubbed her hand across her stomach, feeling the baby kick again. Aiden looked up to see Jules standing in the doorway.  
"You want to play with me Mama?" He asked getting up and taking Jules' hand.  
"Sure baby," she said sitting down on the bed. Aiden handed her a giraffe to play with.

Meanwhile, Sam woke up to find Jules' side of the bed empty. He could hear Jules and Aiden talking to each other in Aiden's room and went to go and see what they were doing. When he reached the doorway he saw Jules bed Aiden playing together and went inside the room. He kissed Aiden on the head as he passed before sitting down on the bed next to Jules.  
"Do you want to play too Daddy?" Asked Aiden handing Sam a zebra toy.  
Sam laughed and nodded. He wrapped his free arm around Jules' shoulders and kissed her temple softly before moving his hand from her shoulder to her lower back, rubbing it gently. She looked up at him smiling at him. She leant up and kissed him on the lips. She looked genuinely happy which Sam was glad to see.

**AN: So this was a shorter chapter again but I really wanted to post it. Next chapter will be the birth. Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, following, favouriting etc :) **

**Here's the next chapter :) **

**Enjoy :)**

Sam and Jules were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to be called in for an ultrasound. Jules was now 9 months pregnant and due any day.

"Jules Braddock." Called the doctor. Sam and Jules stood and intertwined their fingers before following the doctor into the room.

After having the ultrasound and the doctor saying that everything looked fine, Jules and Sam went home.

A few hours later, Sam and Aiden were playing with play dough in the kitchen and Jules was lying on the sofa relaxing. She suddenly felt cramping in her stomach. She didn't think much of it at first but after feeling more cramping, she decided she needed to tell Sam.

"Aiden, why don't you go and wash your hands?" She asked as she entered the kitchen. Aiden nodded and jumped off the chair, running into the bathroom.

"How you feeling?" Asked Sam, taking Jules' hand and pulling her towards him.

"I think I'm having contractions Sam," she whispered, leaning into his embrace.

"What? Now?" Asked Sam, looking at her with wide eyes. Jules nodded and then gasped as she felt another contraction. Sam rubbed her lower back gently. Aiden then walked back into the room.

"Are you ok Mummy?" He asked seeing the pained look on Jules' face.

"I'm fine Aidy," she said quickly hiding her pain as the contraction went away.

"Aiden, your going to go to Uncle Spike and Auntie Winnie's house ok?" Said Sam, standing up and taking Aiden by the hand.

"Why?" Aiden asked looking up at Sam

"Because Mummy's having your baby sister." Explained Jules.

"Ok," said Aiden, nodding before running up the stairs shouting "BABY!" at the top of his voice.

A few hours later, after dropping Aiden off at Winnie and Spike's place, Jules and Sam were once again in a hospital room.

"I HATE hospitals!" Said Jules squeezing Sam's hand tightly as she felt another contraction hit.

"I know, but we'll be out of her soon." Replied Sam.

Outside in the waiting room, team one and their families, all except Spike and Winnie who were to be called when the baby arrived, anxiously awaiting news on Jules and the baby.

When Sam walked through the double doors a few hours later with a tiny pink bundle in his arms, the team all jumped to their feet and made his way towards him.

"So I'm guessing it's a girl!" Said Sarge

"Yep," said Sam "guys I'd like you to meet Sadie Grace Braddock."

"She's adorable Sam," whispered Sophie "she looks so much like Jules!" The team all murmured their agreement.

"How's Jules doing?" Asked Wordy

"Good, she resting at the moment but she will not stop going on about how much she hates hospitals!" This caused the team to laugh. After a few more minutes of cooing over baby Sadie, everyone except Sarge left saying that they'd come and visit when Jules had rested.

After getting a call from Sam, Winnie and Spike made their way to the hospital with Aiden.

"Ok Buddy, you ready to meet your baby sister?" Asked Spike as he put Aiden into the car seat.

"Yeah!" Shouted Aiden, jumping up and down in his seat. Winnie and Spike both laughed before getting into the car and heading to the hospital.

When they arrived they went straight to the maternity ward and to the room that Jules and the baby were. When they got to the room, Sarge was just leaving.

"Hey," he said as he saw Aiden, Spike and Winnie "Good timing, the baby just woke up." He gave Aiden a quick hug before saying goodbye and leaving.

They walked into the room and as soon as Aiden saw Jules and the baby he ran over to the bed.

"Up Daddy! Up! Up!" He shouted desperately trying to get up onto the bed.

"Ok bud," said Sam lifting him onto the bed "just be careful ok, Mummy's still a bit sore and the baby is only tiny."

Aiden nodded before crawling along the bed to snuggle up to Jules.

"Hi baby," he said looking at his baby sister "she's so small Mummy. What's she called?"

"She's called Sadie Grace Braddock." Replied Jules. She carefully handed baby Sadie to Spike and wrapped her arms around Aiden.

"My two beautiful babies." She said

"She's so cute," said Winnie "congratulations!" After Spike and Winnie both held the baby and had chatted to Sam and Jules for a while, they decided that it was time to go.

A little while later, Sam could see both Jules and Aiden's eyes drooping as they watched the TV that was in the room and came to the conclusion that both Aiden and Jules were exhausted.

"Come on buddy," he said getting up from the chair he was sitting in "I think it's time to go home now, you and Mummy both need to rest."

"But I want to stay with Mummy," whined Aiden "and Sadie." He was now on the verge of tears, his tiredness taking over.

"I don't want to go." He whispered clinging on to Jules.

"Aiden," Jules whispered. Aiden lifted his head and looked up at her "Be a good boy and go home with Daddy now. You can come and see Mummy and the baby tomorrow, I promise."

Aiden nodded and Jules wiped away his tears, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Sam picked him up an then kissed Sadie, who was sleeping in the crib and Jules goodbye. Before they had even reached the door Aiden was asleep.

"I'll see you two tomorrow ok?" Whispered Sam as he left the room. Jules nodded and then proceeded to snuggle into the covers and go to sleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading :) hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Authors note: Next chapter! Enjoy and please review :)**

When Jules and Sadie came home a few days later, Aiden was sitting in the front steps with Greg impatiently waiting.  
"Come on Daddy, drive faster!" Said Aiden huffing impatiently.  
"Just a bit long buddy and your mum and Sadie will be home, not long now ok?" Said Greg  
"Ok..." Said Aiden picking up his toy soldiers and starting to play with them.  
"My Daddy was a soldier Uncle Greg," said Aiden, not looking up from his toys "and Mummy said that Daddy was the bravest soldier ever."  
"That's right Aiden, your Daddy was a very brave soldier." Replied Greg, dropping the subject as Sam's car pulled up in the driveway.  
"Sadie! Mummy!" Shouted Aiden, running towards the car. He reached it just as Sam was getting out. Greg followed behind Aiden and helped Jules get out of the car. Sam went around to the back and got out Sadie.

Aiden peered over the side of the car seat as soon as they got inside the house and Sam had placed the car seat on the floor.  
"Hi Sadie," whispered Aiden, putting his finger into Sadie's outstretched palm and giggled as she closed her fist around it. "Mummy, I think Sadie likes me!" He said grinning up at Greg, Jules and Sam.  
"Of course she does, you're her big brother." Said Jules leaning down and kissing both Aiden and Sadie on the forehead.  
"Well, I think I'll go now," said Greg making his way to the door "have a great afternoon."  
"Bye Uncle Greg." Called Aiden as Sam and Jules said goodbye.

A few hours later Aiden was lying in bed when he heard Sadie start to cry and then Jules coming up the stairs. He ran as fast as he could into Sadie's room, thinking that something was wrong. He stood on his tiptoes and looked into the crib to see Sadie wiggling around and crying.  
"Ssshhh," he said trying to stop her crying.  
"Hey Aidy, it's ok Bud, Sadie's just hungry." explained Jules  
"Why she crying? I don't like it when Sadie's upset Mummy." Said Aiden as Jules picked Sadie up out if the crib.  
"She's crying because she can't talk to tell Mummy that she's hungry so she's cries so that I know." Said Jules sitting down in the rocking chair and starting to breast feed Sadie. Aiden nodded then looked around the room trying to find what he was looking for. He then found the tiny pink teddy with a blanket that he had bought with Sam for Sadie on the side by the crib. He picked it up and sat down on the carpet in front of Jules and Sadie. Once Jules had finished feeding Sadie and had burped her, she cradled her in her arms trying to get her back to sleep. Aiden got up and gently placed the little bear into Sadie's arms and then kissed her on the forehead. Jules smiling, watching Aiden interact with Sadie.  
"I love you Sadie," whispered Aiden placing another kiss on her forehead. He then turned and saw Sam standing in the doorway smiling at them.  
"Hey," Sam whispered coming into the room. Aiden and Jules whispered hi back and then Sam went over to Jules and Sadie, kissing them both quickly on the forehead before turning and picking up Aiden who wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and buried his face into his shoulder.  
"You tired Aidy?" Whispered Sam. Feeling Aiden nod against his shoulder he bent down so that Jules could kiss Aiden goodnight and then silently left the room.

Back in Aiden's room Sam placed him in bed and tucked him in, placing a kiss in his sleepy son's forehead.  
"Night Aiden, sleep well." He whispered  
"Night night Daddy." Aiden whispered back, snuggling into the covers.

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter, please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Authors note: Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed etc :) here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

The next morning as soon as Aiden woke up he ran into Sadie's bedroom to find her not in her crib.  
"Mummy! Daddy!" He shouted running into Jules and Sam's room. "Sadie's not in her bed! Where's Sadie gone?" Sam, who had heard him running into the room, had gotten out of bed to get him.  
"Sshh, it's ok," he said picking Aiden up seeing how upset Aiden seemed. "Mummy's just feeding Sadie it's fine see." He pointed to Jules who was sitting on the bed nursing Sadie. Aiden wiggled in Sam's arms wanting to get down. Sam put him down on the bed and he crawled over to Jules.  
"I worry. I not know where Sadie was." Whispered Aiden with his thumb in his mouth.  
"She's fine Buddy, see she's just hungry." Said Jules. She burped Sadie and then passed her to Aiden who had his arms outstretched, indicating that he wanted to hold her. Sam came and sat down next to Aiden and he put his finger in Sadie's tiny palm. She closed her hand around it and gazed up and Aiden who was smiling down at her. Jules sat back and watched her husband and son interact with her and Sam's tiny baby daughter.

Later that day, Sam and Jules took Aiden to a pottery painting place as a treat. When they arrived, Jules went and sat at table with Sadie while Sam went and helped Aiden choose a piece of pottery to paint.  
"Would you like to do a dragon, or a doggie. Or you could do a cat or a bunny. What would you like to do Aidy?" Asked Sam  
"Can I do a bunny for Sadie?" Asked Aiden  
"Of course you can!" Replied Sam pleased that Aiden was adjusting well to having a baby sister. He picked the rabbit down off the shelf and handed it to Aiden who carried it carefully to the table. He sat down and Sam helped him start to paint it. After a while Jules got up and picked up one of the plates that you could paint and sat back down at the table.  
"What are you doing babe?" Sam asked curiously  
"I remember when I was younger my parents had a plate with mine, theirs and all my brothers finger prints on it. I thought that would be a nice thing to do for us. Don't you?"  
"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Sam replied and then turned back to Aiden who was pulling on his sleeve to get his attention.  
"Yeah buddy?"  
"Can you help me spell Sadie to write on the bunny please?" Asks Aiden.  
"Sure, but I think maybe you should finish painting the bunny before you do that ok?" Sam said, Aiden nodded up at him and then carried on painting.  
"Can you put your thumb in the paint please Sam?" piped up Jules passing the plate and palette with paint on it. Sam did as Jules asked and then put his thumb print onto the plate where Jules had asked him to.  
"Thanks." Said Jules taking them back off him and smiling. Sam smiled to at seeing Jules so happy. Jules wrote Sam's name and the word 'Daddy' under his thumb print an hers and 'Mummy' under her thumb print. She then put some paint on Sadie's tiny thumb and wrote her name.  
"Aidy," said Jules getting Aiden's attention. He looked up and nodded "can you put you thumb in the paint just like daddy did just now please?" Aiden nodded again and put his thumb in the paint. Jules put his thumb on the plate and then wiped the paint off, letting him go back to his painting. She then wrote Aiden's name under it and then picked up a thin paint brush and wrote 'The Braddock Family' in the middle. Once both Jules and Aiden had finished Sam took the pieces of pottery to the lady at the desk to collect the following weekend when it was ready.

Once they had left the pottery place, they went to the supermarket. Aiden rushed off to the toys section without telling Sam or Jules. Jules picked up some nappies and placed them in the trolley and turned around to find Aiden to hold his hand. She looked around frantically looking for him.  
"Sam! Where's Aiden?" She asked trying not to panic.  
"I thought he was with you!" Replied Sam looking around for Aiden. Sadie started crying in we carseat and Sam picked her up, trying to comfort her.  
"Stay here." Said Jules taking charge. "I'll go look for Aiden, wait here incase he comes looking for us and ring me if he does ok?" Sam nodded and continued looking around for Aiden whilst trying to comfort Sadie.

Meanwhile, in the toys section, Aiden looked around for Sam and Jules, thinking that they had followed him. After walking up and down the aisle a few times trying to see if he could see them, he gave up and sat down on the floor and started crying. His cries turned to sobs as no one walked down the aisle and he started to think that Jules and Sam had left without him, when he heard footsteps coming towards the aisle. Still sobbing he looked up to see Jules running down the aisle towards him. He got up and ran into her arms.  
"Mummy!" He cried into her shoulder. Jules held him tightly and rocked slightly trying to calm him down.  
"Ssh, it's ok, Mummy's here now, ssh," whispered Jules "you shouldn't run away like that Aidy, Mummy and Daddy were so worried baby."  
"I sorry Mummy," whispered Aiden "I thought you were behind me, I thought you left without me." After assuring Aiden that her and Sam wouldn't have left without him and Jules managed to calm him down, she carried him back to where Sam was still standing. Sadie was back in her carseat fast asleep and Sam turned when he heard footsteps behind him. He let out a sign of relief when he saw Jules carrying Aiden. As soon as they were next to him, Sam took Aiden in his arms and hugged him tightly. For the rest of the shopping trip, Sam carried Aiden, who quickly fell asleep and stayed asleep until they got home.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please please please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here's the next chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Today at Aiden's pre school, it was show and tell day. Aiden took in some pictures of baby Sadie to show the class. When Aiden's name was called he got up in front of the class and held up the pictures.  
"This is my baby sister Sadie." He said in a loud voice "She is very cute and I like to help mummy and daddy look after her. I like telling her stories and playing with her. This is her when she was just born." He said pointing to one of the pictures "and this is a picture that daddy took of us yesterday. He works at the SRU like my mummy and he said that he is going to put the picture in his locker." Everyone clapped when he had finished and afterwards all of his friends came up to him asking to see the pictures again.

When Sam came to pick Aiden up later that day, Aiden ran into his arms.  
"Daddy!" He shouted  
"Hey Aidy," said Sam laughing "did you have a good day?" Aiden nodded and then ran off to get his bag. Aiden's teacher came up to Sam once Aiden had re entered the classroom to get his bag.  
"Hi, I just thought that I would let you know that I am extremely impressed by Aiden's work ethic and how enthusiastic he is about everything. He really is a pleasure to teach." Said the teacher  
"Thank you, that's great to hear." Replied Sam as Aiden exited the room and ran up to him. Sam said goodbye to Aiden's teacher and they made their way to the car.

When they got home, Jules was making dinner so Sam took Aiden outside to play for a bit. When dinner was ready they went back inside and somehow, Aiden managed to get food all over his face and t-shirt.  
"Someone needs a bath!" Said Jules laughing. She picked Aiden up out if his seat and carried him upstairs for a bath while Sam cleared up. As Sadie was asleep, Sam carried her upstairs and into her crib. He heard laughing coming from the bathroom and went to see what was going on. When he entered the room, he saw that Jules was soaked and Aiden had bubbles all over his face.  
"Look daddy I'm Santa! Ho ho ho!" Said Aiden laughing.  
"Yeah, I can see buddy!" Said Sam laughing as well.  
"Ok Aidy, time to get out now." Said Jules, lifting him out of the tub.

Once Aiden was all dry and was in bed, Jules climbed onto the bed next to him and Sam sat on the edge and Jules read Aiden a story. When she had finished the story, Jules went to turn out the light when Aiden said "Can daddy read me a story as well? I'm not tired yet." Jules glanced at Sam who nodded and proceeded to read him another book. Once he had finished, Aiden's eye lids had started to droop.  
"Bed time now Aidy, close your eyes." Whispered Jules tucking Aiden in before she and Sam left the room and turned out the light. Jules went to check on Sadie, who was still asleep, before heading downstairs with Sam.

Later that night, as Jules and Sam lay in bed, Sam told Jules about what Aiden's teacher had said to him.  
"That's great!" Said Jules before yawning "maybe we should do something to show him that he's been such a good boy. I mean, he's been great with Sade and he's adapted really well to having a new baby in the house don't you think? Maybe we should treat him or something? Like take him to the zoo! I'm sure he would love to see the animals."  
"Yeah that's a great idea babe." Sam whispered back "Maybe we could do that next time I have a day off. But for now we should sleep ok?" Jules nodded and soon they were both asleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Authors note: Hi, so this is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

Jules and Sam were planning on taking Sadie and Aiden to the zoo today. It would be both Sadie and Aiden's first times. Aiden was the last out of everyone to wake up which was unusual. He came running down the stairs dragging his toy zebra behind him.  
"We're going to the zoo!" He shouted as he ran into the living room where Sam and Jules were sitting watching the news and Sadie was playing in her play pen. He ran and jumped onto Sam's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"You excited Aidy?" Asked Jules ruffling his hair. He nodded enthusiastically and hugged Jules before getting off the sofa and crawling towards Sadie.  
"Hi Sadie," he said dangling a rattle toy in front of her. She reached up for it and squealed. He put it in her hands as crawled back to Jules, reaching up to her indicating that he wanted to be picked up. She lifted him up onto her lap "You hungry buddy?" She asked and he nodded. Sam picked Aiden off Jules' lap and took him to get some breakfast with him.

A few hours later, they pulled up outside the zoo. Sam grabbed Sadie's pram from the boot and strapped her in it before they headed into the zoo. When the area with the zebras came into sight, Aiden ran up to it.  
"Mummy, Daddy look! Zebras like my zebra!" He shouted.  
"Wow!" Said Jules and followed him quickly to make sure she didn't lose him.  
"Hey Samtastic!" Called someone from behind them. Sam turned to see Winnie and Spike with two little boys.  
"Hey Spike, Winnie, what're you guys doing here?" Asked Sam as Spike and Winnie caught up with them.  
"We brought Spike's nephews here for a day out. Where's Jules and Aiden?" Replied Winnie and Sam pointed to where Jules and Aiden were standing looking at the zebras.  
"Hey look who I found!" Said Sam as they came up behind Jules and Aiden.  
"Hey!" Said Jules hugging Winnie.  
"Uncle Spike, Auntie Winnie!" Shouted Aiden hugging them both.  
"Who are these little cuties?" Jules asked  
"This is Adam and Will, my nephews." Replied Spike.  
"Hi!" Said Aiden to Adam and Will, "look zebras!"  
"They're so cool!" Said Adam  
"Do you like zebras too?" Asked Will timidly and Aiden nodded.

Sam, Jules, Winnie, Spike and the kids spent the rest of the day walking around the zoo together. When they got to the gift shop at the end, Sam and Jules bought Aiden some more plastic zoo animals and Sadie a cuddly toy giraffe. Spike and Winnie bought Adam and Will some plastic toy zoo animals each as well. By the time they had driven home, both Aiden and Sadie were fast asleep in their carseats.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Authors note: Thanks babybaby15 and Ealasaid Una for reviewing on the last chapter, I can't remember if I replied so sorry if I didn't. Sorry it's taken so long to update but here is the next chapter.**

As soon as Sam's shift ended, he rushed out of the SRU building and straight home to his family. Today had been a close call. He had been shot four times, luckily all in the vest, one to the shoulder, one to the back and two to the chest. He had of course gone and been checked out at the hospital, reluctantly of course and had been given pain medication and told that the bullets that hit his back and shoulder just bruised and the two to the chest had caused a cracked rib which was what was causing him the most pain, not that be would admit that. He had managed to keep the team from calling Jules and telling her about it, wanting to inform her himself when he got home as not to worry her.

The minute Sam walked through the front door, Aiden ran full pelt at him and jumped into Sam's arms. Sam groaned quietly as Aiden wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, bumping his sore shoulder. Aiden squeezed him as tight as possible, his knee hitting exactly where his cracked rib was and his elbow once again hit his bruised shoulder. Sam cried out in pain and passed Aiden to a worried looking Jules.  
"Daddy? What's wrong?" Asked Aiden as Sam fished some of the pain medication out of his pocket and swallowed them.  
"Sam?" Asked Jules cautiously as Sam rubbed his sore chest carefully. Aiden looked to Sam then to Jules and back to Sam and burst into tears.  
"Hey! I'm sorry bud, daddy's just a little sore that's all. Come here." Said Sam taking Aiden into his arms and holding him against the side that wasn't sore.  
"Sammy, what's wrong? What's happened?" asked Jules and Sam shook his head and said "I'm fine, don't worry, I'll tell you later." Jules eyed Sam suspiciously but went off to pick up a now crying Sadie.

Later that evening after Aiden and Sadie were both in bed, Jules was getting ready in the bedroom while Sam showered. She noticed that Sam was taking longer than usually and made her way to the bathroom to see what he was doing. What she saw shocked her and she gasped causing Sam to turn around and face her.  
"It's worse than it looks?" He tried and she shook her head and stormed out of the room. 'Yep, she's still hormonal!' Thought Sam as he pulled on a t-shirt and made his way towards the bedroom. Sadie was now a week old and Jules was still a bit hormonal as a result of the pregnancy. The lights in the bedroom were already off when Sam opened the door and he called Jules' name out softly, knowing that she wouldn't be asleep yet. He padded over to the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. Jules rolled onto her back and scowled at him.  
"Get into bed and turn out the light because I'm trying to sleep." She snapped and turned back over.  
"No. Not until you tell me why you're so mad at me Jules. You knew that I was hurt because of what happened earlier with Aiden, you know that it's all part if the job. Jules I know you can hear me so please turn over and say something." He all but begged. After a few more seconds of silence Jules turned over again.  
"Sam I will only tell you this once more, get into bed, turn out the light and go to sleep like I am trying to. Or if you don't want to do that, turn out the light and then go and sleep somewhere else like the sofa because I really don't want to lose my temper with you but it's slowly wasting away." She said and then once again turned over. Sam sighed and got into bed and turned the light off, he tried wrapping his arms around Jules but she nudges them off.  
"Ok Jules, that's it! I get that you're probably still hormonal from the pregnancy and that you're upset with the fact that I got shot today but you can't keep on ignoring me and shutting me out because I won't take it Jules, I won't." He says sitting up and once again turned on the light. This time Jules actually sat up. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin in them.  
"It's not that I'm upset that you got shot Sam, although I am. It's the fact that you didn't tell me. That you thought that you could just almost collapse in pain when our son accidentally hurts you and not explain to me properly why. I'm upset that I had to find out that you're injured by walking into the bathroom and seeing it Sam. I'm your wife! I should... need to look after you, make sure that you're ok, as much as you hate it Sam, that's part of our promises to each other." Jules is almost crying by the time she finishes and Sam wraps his arms around her.  
"I was going to tell you Jules, I promise. I was just waiting for the right moment." He replies and kisses the top of her head softly.  
"Will you tell me what happened?" She whispers and he nods against her head.  
"The subject shot me four times, once in the back, once in the shoulder and twice in the chest." He could feel Jules tense in his arms and he rubbed circles into her lower back to calm her. "I got checked out at the hospital and I'm fine, just a cracked rib, I've had and felt worse."  
"Promise me you'll take those pain meds they gave you Sam." Jules whispered to him, looking him in the eyes.  
"I promise Jules." He said and kissed her on the lips gently. "Sleep now baby, I'm fine, ok?" Jules nods and Sam turns out the light and soon they are both asleep.

*Sam's nightmare*

Suddenly the sound of guns going off fills the air.  
"Jules!" He shouts over and over again. He tries to run to her as she falls but he can't move. He sees Aiden and Sadie next to Jules, both of them lying beside her, their bodies lifeless, blood everywhere. He screams their names but its no good, he can't move and their gone...

*End*

Sam wakes up panting and sits up in bed. Jules turns on her beside lamp ad wraps her arms around Sam's shaking torso. She hated seeing him so upset and vulnerable.  
"Ssh, it's ok Sammy, ssh, I've got you." She comforts as he cries. When his cries subside, Jules doesn't let go.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks and he nods and explains what had happened in the nightmare.  
"Oh baby, we're fine." She whispers and runs her hand up and down his arm to comfort him.  
"I need to go and see Sadie and Aiden. I need to see that they are ok." He says, his voice shaking and Jules nods. He gets out of bed and makes his way to Sadie's room first with Jules close behind him. He carefully lifts Sadie out of her crib and holds her in his arms before tucking her back into bed once again. He then goes to Aiden's room and kisses his son's forehead softly and strokes some hair out of his face. He then gets up and makes his way back to the bedroom where Jules is waiting. He gets into bed next to Jules and she holds him in her arms. They are both back asleep in minutes.

**AN: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Authors note: Hi, thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter, Sadie is 8 months old in this chapter. Enjoy**

"Come and say bye to mummy Aiden." Shouts Sam as Jules gets ready to leave for her re qualifications.  
"Mummy no! It's movie day! You can't go!" Shouts Aiden and runs down the stairs towards Jules but trips over a toy that is on one of the stairs. Jules and Sam both lunge forward to catch him but don't get there in time so he falls down the last few steps, carpet burning his bare knees at the same time and bursting into loud wails. Jules immediately drops her bag and scoops him into her arms and cradles him to her chest whilst Sam rushes off to get baby Sadie who had started crying at Aiden's wails.  
"Ssh, ssh Aidy it's ok, ssh," Jules whispers. She sits him down on the stairs and takes a look at his knees.  
"It hurts mummy." He whimpers and wraps his arms around Jules' neck.  
"I know baby but it's not bleeding it's just a couple of small scrapes, it shocked you more than anything." She says and picks him up and carries him into the kitchen where she hands him his sippy cup and kisses his forehead as Sam walks into the room with Sadie. Sam hands Jules a wet cloth that he had somehow gotten and she dabs Aiden's knees making him burst into tears once more. Jules' heart breaks to hear her son cry but quickly puts plasters on his knees and cradles him in her arms once again.  
"I'm sorry baby, I know it hurts." She whispers as Sadie starts to cry but Sam manages to calm her down quickly.  
"Sam, maybe I should just reschedule my re qualifications. I can just call sarge and the commander and go another day it's fine. It's probably best if I stay here especially..." Jules starts but Sam cuts her off.  
"Jules no, I know that you love being at home with Sadie and Aiden but I also know that you have been itching to get back to work for months. We'll be fine I promise." Says Sam  
"Ok fine but I'll be ringing when I get a chance to check on Aidy." She replies reluctantly and Sam nods and kisses her temple before picking up Aiden's toy zebra that was on the side and handing it to him and picking him up.  
"Mummy, I no want you to go." Aiden whimpers and Jules just kisses his forehead and replies "I know baby but mummy will be back soon. Why don't you go and watch TV with daddy and Sade?" Before pushing Sam out of the room and leaving before Aiden can get any more upset.

"Mummy!" Aiden cries as Sam places Sadie in her play pen and sits down on the sofa with Aiden on his lap.  
"Aidy ssh, mummy will be back soon. Come on let's watch a movie. What shall we watch? Toy story, despicable me, finding Nemo?" Asks Sam, taking Aiden's mind off Jules.  
"Despicable me!" He shouts, a little happier now. As they watch the film, Sam notices that Aiden seems to become more and more relaxed.  
"It's so fluffy!" Aiden shouts, quoting the film and waving his fluffy toy zebra in Sam's face making him laugh. After despicable me, they watch toy story and then let Sadie choose a film.  
"Ok Sade, your turn." Says Sam as Aiden holds out some films to her. She claps her hands and bangs in the box for the little mermaid.  
"No! I thought she was going to choose finding Nemo!" Exclaims Aiden and having perked up a lot, falls back onto the sofa dramatically making Sam laugh as he puts the DVD on.

At the exact moment that the film ends, Sam's phone rings.  
"Hey Jules, yeah we're all fine, yeah Aiden's here, yep sure I'll pass you on, I love you too." He hands the phone to Aiden.  
"Hi mummy." Says Aiden  
"Hi baby, how are your knees feeling?" Jules replies  
"They're ok just a bit sore. We've been watching films!"  
"Really? What films have you watched?"  
"We've watched despicable me, toy story and the little mermaid. That was Sadie's choice." He explains  
"Oh ok! That sounds great baby, mummy has to go now but give Sadie a big kiss from me ok? I'll be home soon."  
"Ok mummy love you, bye bye." Says Aiden and ends the call and gives the phone back to Sam before going and giving Sadie a kiss.  
"That was from mummy." He says and kisses her again. "And that was from me!" Sadie claps and raises her arms to him.  
"Daddy, Sadie wants hugs from me, can you get her out please?" He asks, turning to Sam who nods and lifts Sadie out of the play pen and onto Aiden's lap. Aiden wraps his arms around Sadie and kisses her again as Sam takes a picture of them both.  
"Ok, finding Nemo next?" He asks and Aiden nods.

"Hello? I'm home!" Calls Jules an hour later, expecting Aiden to come running to her but is surprised to find the house silent and the downstairs empty.  
"Sam?" She calls as she makes her way upstairs. She opens the door to hers and Sam's room and finds Sam, Aiden and Sadie all asleep in the bed.  
"Sam." She whispers and shakes his shoulders to wake him.  
"Hmm? Oh hey babe, how'd it go?" He asks as he wakes up and pulls Jules down on the bed.  
"I think it went ok, hopefully! How long ago did they fall asleep?"  
"Good, I'm sure you did great! Sadie fell asleep about an hour ago so I brought her upstairs and Aiden followed me and said that he was tired so I lay them both in here to sleep but Aiden didn't fall asleep immediately so if say about half an hour-forty five minutes for him." He replies and Jules nods.  
"Maybe we should join them, I'm feeling pretty tired myself." She sad and lies down next to Sam and rests her head in his chest. Soon the whole family are asleep.

**AN: Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Authors note: Hi, sorry for the delay I had a bit of writers block. Enjoy**

"Hey Sam, I know I should have run this past you earlier but I completely forgot, Evie's coming down this weekend." Jules says as she climbs into bed with Sam.  
"Um Jules, Nat's coming down this weekend as well, remember?" Sam says and Jules sighs  
"Gosh my memory is appalling at the moment! It's ok I can call Evie and ask her to come down some other time." Jules says resting her head on Sam's chest.  
"No no it's fine, Nat's staying in a hotel anyway. We can all spend time together it's fine."  
"Are you sure? I mean Evie's staying in a hotel as well but won't you want to spend time with your sister?" Jules asks  
"Yeah of course but just because Evie's coming down, doesn't mean I can't still do that." Sam says leaning down and kissing Jules. "Just go to sleep, we can talk more about this in the morning." He says seeing Jules' eyelids start to droop. She nods and is soon asleep.

"So when's Nat arriving?" Jules asks as she feeds Sadie her breakfast the next morning.  
"Tomorrow at 12." Sam replies putting a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of her.  
"Thanks. Evie's arriving tomorrow as well but at 11:50. Are you sure you don't mind Sam?"  
"I'm sure Jules." He says leaning down and kissing Jules.  
"No! No kisses! No daddy!" Aiden shouts from where he's sitting.  
"Sorry buddy." Says Sam laughing.  
"Guess who's coming to visit tomorrow Aidy?" Jules asks briefly turning her attention from Sadie to Aiden and smiling at him.  
"Who?" Aiden asks  
"Auntie Evie and Auntie Nat." Says Jules  
"Yay!" Says Aiden  
"I thought we could go to the aquarium and then out for dinner tomorrow and then to the beach on Sunday. We've both got work on Monday so maybe they could look after Aiden and Sadie." Suggests Jules and Sam nods.  
"Sounds good." Says Sam leaning down and kissing Jules once more.

***Next day***

"Auntie Evie!" Aiden shouts running towards Evie as she walks through the airport.  
"Hey buddy!" She says and bends down to hug him.  
"Mummy it's Auntie Evie!" Aiden says as they reach Sam, Jules and Sadie.  
"I can see! Hey Evie." Says Jules and hugs her sister.  
"Hey guys." Evie says hugging Jules back and then hugging Sam. "Is this baby Sadie? She's grown so much since I last saw her!"  
"Yep, looking more and more like her mummy everyday!" Sam says lifting Sadie out of her pram and passing her to Evie.  
"Evie, I completely forgot but Sam's sister Natalie is coming down today as well." Says Jules and Evie smiles at her.  
"That's ok, don't worry about it. I'd love to meet your sister." Evie says turning to Sam. "When's she arriving?"  
"The plane should have just landed.. Actually looks like she's here already. Nat!" Sam calls and waves to Nat before taking Aiden by the hand and walking over to greet his sister.  
"He really loves his sister doesn't he?" Evie asks as she and Jules watch Nat and Sam hug.  
"Yeah, he does. I think he misses her a lot when she leaves for long periods of time. I mean it's not like we use to see her everyday but he still misses her." Jules replies. After introducing Evie to Nat, they left the airport and headed for the aquarium.

"So I thought that maybe you, me, Jules and the kids could do something together tomorrow, that sound good?" Natalie asks Sam as they walk through the aquarium. Jules and Evie were just ahead of them with Aiden and Sam and Nat were walking a little slower with Sam pushing Sadie in the pram.  
"Actually I think Jules had planned for all of us to go to the beach together so that we included Evie in everything as well." Sam says  
"Oh." Says Nat trying to hide her disappointment. "Ok well what about Monday before I leave?"  
"Jules and I have shifts all morning, we were going to ask you and Evie if you could babysit." Sam says and glances at Nat who smiles at him, trying to hide her disappointment once again.  
"Me and Evie? You know if you wanted to I could just do it, Evie could go shopping or something." She says  
"No I think Jules wanted you both to do it so you both got to spend time with the kids."  
"What about tonight then?" She says sighing, this was not going to plan.  
"We were all going to go out for dinner." Sam says "I'm sorry Nat, if you wanna just spend some time, just you and me at some point tomorrow then I could sort something out with Jules?"  
"No it's ok." Nat says  
"Are you sure? It doesn't look like its ok." Sam says  
"Yep, it's fine." Nat says

"Sam told me about your plans for tonight, tomorrow and Monday. You know if your sister wants to go off shopping or something on Monday, I can look after Sadie and Aiden by myself." Nat says sitting down beside Jules on a bench in the park watching Evie and Sam play with Aiden.  
"That's really kind of you Nat but I think Evie wants to help, she doesn't get to see Sadie and Aiden that often so I think she likes to spend as much time as possible with them." Jules says smiling at Natalie before turning her attention to Sadie who is babbling at her.  
"So do I." Nat mutters barely loud enough to be heard.  
"Sorry what did you say?" Jules asks turning back to Nat.  
"Nothing." Natalie says and gets up to join Evie, Sam and Aiden.

"So I was just wondering if you wanted me to just babysit the kids on Monday, I wouldn't mind." Nat says to Evie when she comes and sits beside her on the bench after Nat had swapped with Jules and Jules had gone to play with Aiden and Sam.  
"No thanks. I don't get to see them very often at all. I mean the last time I saw Sadie was when she was born."  
"Really? Why's that?" Nat asks  
"Just because I'm busy with work a lot." She replies and Nat nods.

"You know I really don't think that Evie is that committed to her role as Auntie to the kids and godmother to Aiden." Natalie says to Sam later that evening.  
"Ok Nat stop. This isn't funny and I don't know what you're doing but if you have something against Evie, I can't see why personally, then put it behind you for the few days that you're both here. I love you Nat but I've never seen you like this before you're acting so...so..jealous."  
"I'm not jealous I just.."  
"Save it Natalie I don't want to hear it." Sam says cutting Nat off. Aiden then calls his name and Sam makes his way over to his son leaving his sister sitting alone on the sofa behind him.

"I uh, I think I'll leave a little earlier than planned I just..." Nat starts, walking into the living room that evening.  
"What? Why?" Jules asks  
"I just don't want to intrude on family time with your sister." Nat says shrugging.  
"Nat, come and talk for me for a bit." Sam says pulling Nat out of the room. "What are you doing?"  
"Only what I think is right." Nat says  
"This is not what's right. You're going because of what I said to you earlier. Listen I'll talk to Jules about us having sometime as a family tomorrow at some point and Evie going off and doing something and then we do something with Evie and you go shopping or whatever and then we can meet up in the evening." Sam suggests  
"Ok, yeah that would be great, thanks Sammy. I love you, I'm gonna go back to my hotel, I'll see you later." Nat says kissing his cheek and then leaving.

"Nat wanted to know if tomorrow instead of going to the beach, if we could do something with her and then later on something with Evie and then meet up in the evening?" Sam asks getting into bed beside Jules and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Really? Ok, that sounds quite good actually." Jules says  
"Yeah? Ok cool." Sam says leaning down and kissing her.

**AN: To be continued. Please review :)**


End file.
